


Galaxy Blanket and a 2am Sickness

by lobsterparty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi takes care of him, M/M, Oikawa is sick, Oikawa sickfic, Oikawa throw up, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Vomiting, even though it was 2am, oikawa fever, post college, theyre adults, this took me three days to write im so proud of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterparty/pseuds/lobsterparty
Summary: Oikawa get's sick at 2am in the morning and Iwaizumi takes care of him :-)(They're both adults and past college now, and live in an apartment)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Galaxy Blanket and a 2am Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> Leave any comments if I've made a spelling mistake or smth haha

A loud groan was all Iwaizumi heard before his blanket was thrown onto him, the weight beside him quickly shifted and the person beside him had shot up. This was followed by heavy footsteps running out of their shared bedroom. He looked up from his pillow slowly, rubbing his eyes and confused as to why he had just been woken up. 

Glancing at his clock he read 2:36 am. 

_Dumb ass really can't just get up to pee quietly can he,_ he thinks, annoyed. 

Sighing he laid his head down again and closed his eyes, eager to get back to sleep.

No more than 5 seconds past however before he heard harsh coughing, followed by a loud round of gagging and then a splash. 

Immediately he sat up, concerned. He pulled the blanket off himself, slipped out of bed into his slippers and made his way quickly to the bathroom. He was pretty uncoordinated since he just woke up, so he bumped his shoulder into the wall a couple of times. 

Grumbling at himself and rubbing his shoulder, he opened the bathroom, wincing from the acidic smell that attacked his nose.

Oikawa had definitely just thrown up.

Sitting curled over the toilet on their bathroom floor was Oikawa, head half below the toilet rim. He was coughing roughly and spitting whatever came up into the toilet. 

His bed hair was perfect, not that Iwaizumi was surprised, but his green alien pyjama top was drenched in sweat and clung to his body. The first indication that his boyfriend was genuinely sick. Not just his sensitive stomach reacting to something ate the day before, which is what he initially thought.

From the door he could also see that he was shivering slightly, with white knuckled hands gripping the toilet rim. Either from exertion or from fever chills he didn't know. Probably both. 

The part of his boyfriend's face that he could see and wasn't covered by the toilet, was ghostly pale, with a dark red tint covering his cheeks. 

Quietly, as to not scare him, he made his way over to Oikawa. He crouched down, before tucking a strand of his boyfriend's curly hair behind his ear. 

He gently placed his hand against the back of his boyfriend’s neck, trying to get a gauge of his temperature. He shushed him softly as Oikawa choked back a small sob.   
Alarmingly, but not surprisingly, he was met with an uncomfortable warmth. Brows furrowing in concern, he was desperate to help his partner. 

As he started to stand up to go and grab a cold compress, or at least a damp cloth, Oikawa whined and gagged again, throwing up and spitting out last night’s remains.

He decided that right now Oikawa needed him, the cold compress could wait a minute or two.

He kneeled down again, placing a hand on his back, rubbing wide circles on it. Oikawa jolted slightly, before gagging again and throwing up a small amount, making Iwaizumi wince again, this time in sympathy. 

He was about to remove his hand but realised that his boyfriend's breathing had begun to slow down slightly since it had been placed there.

Glad to have eased his partners pain even a little bit, he started whispering small encouragements and soothing words. 

Oikawa gagged again before groaning, and Iwaizumi cooed softly. "Take deep breaths for me baby, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here," he said, continuing to rub circles on his back, “I’m here now. 

Oikawa looked up at his boyfriend, pale skin made grey in the bathroom lighting. Whimpering again he choked out, "I-Iwa-chan... I- *swallow* I don't feel good-" before turning quickly to the toilet again and gagging, unproductively bringing nothing up but bile.

He was trying to take deep breaths like his boyfriend had said but was struggling. He was beginning to, but a wave of nausea went over him and he began to cry. This caused his breathing to speed up again.

He gave a small sob as more tears formed in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. Iwaizumi frowned in sympathy and continued to rub his back, trying to calm his boyfriend down before he made himself any sicker. "Hey. Hey, Tooru. It's okay. It's just the flu, don't worry. I'm right here." 

Instead of calming him down however, Oikawa just continued to sob louder, turning around into Iwaizumi's arms and burying his head in the crook of his neck. “My stomach, it *hic* hurts," he sobbed. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap. 

“Shh, it's okay. It'll settle down soon, deep breaths. You're doing so so good," he encouraged softly.

Iwaizumi continued encouraging Oikawa as the sick man started to try and take deep breaths again, hoarse coughs come out every now and then. He was still crying though, which was worrying the Iwaizumi as he moved to a hand to stroke through his boyfriend's hair.

Gently he began to rock side to side, keeping it gentle so he didn’t upset his boyfriend’s stomach any more than it already was. This did seem to work however, as Oikawa's sobs started to quiet down after a few minutes.

After a while of sitting and rocking with Oikawa was now resting in his boyfriend's arms the crying had stopped completely. Tear tracks now ran down his cheeks and he was now sniffling repeatedly. 

The heat that was radiating off Oikawa's body was very concerning, and Iwaizumi knew he had to get medicine into his boyfriend as soon as possible. Right now, he was just relieved that Oikawa had calmed down and his stomach seemed to finally have settled. 

He guessed the last part as Oikawa's arms were no longer wrapped protectively around his mid-section and he hadn’t thrown up in a while. 

"Hey, baby. I'm gonna go get you something to make you feel better, okay?" Iwaizumi said, lifting his boyfriend's chin to look at him.

Fever bright half-lidded eyes looked back at him, dark bags underlining them. _He looks exhausted,_ Iwaizumi thought worriedly. Not only did he need medicine, but he also needed rest.

After a beat, Oikawa nodded, but made no move to remove himself from his boyfriend's lap. 

Iwaizumi chuckled fondly, "brat." Before shifting to put an arm under his sick partner’s legs and the other under his back, carrying him bridal style to the lounge.

Quickly but gently he makes his way down the hall to the lounge room. It was almost pitch black, with a small illumination from the doorway created by the bathroom. 

He flicked on the light and saw that the couch still had Oikawa's galaxy blanket on it from where they had cuddled last night and watched E.T. (Again, for the millionth time. Oikawa tearing up near the end every single time.) 

As he walked over to the couch, Oikawa was shivering again. Likely from more fever chills as he was no longer crying. In fact, his eyes are closed. The only indication that he was awake was the sniffling and occasional cough. 

Iwaizumi pushed the blanket from the couch with his foot before gently placing his boyfriend on the cushions. Oikawa was surprisingly light, which he was grateful for in situations like this. 

Unlike himself, who kept working out after college, Oikawa focused primarily on his work instead, meaning he lost a bit of muscle mass which had originally added to his weight. 

Once he was placed down he grabbed a pillow from the other lounge chair and put it under his head. 

Oikawa sighed gratefully, glad to be lying down again. He rolled onto his side and sneezed as his boyfriend grabbed the galaxy blanket, put it over him and tucked him.

Before getting up to leave and grab the medicine he needed, he bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead. The heat that was still pulsating from there reminded him that he also needed a thermometer.

He knew the temperature wasn't high enough to be dangerous, but it was still worth knowing. The thing was, he couldn't remember where it was.

Since moving into their apartment after graduating college, they hadn’t really had any serious colds with fevers, so it's not something he had really cared to know the location of.

Standing up after quietly telling Oikawa that he would be right back, he made his way to the kitchen and turned the light on. 

He made his way over to the fridge freezer to grab a cold compress, but something caught his eye. It was a photo of his both his and Oikawa's mums posing with the both of them in front of their apartment. 

***

He remembered that this was the day that they had just moved in. Oikawa was really excited. He kept wanting to go to the furniture store, _"I just remembered! We need a new soap dish! We have a red one in the kitchen and we need a matching one in the bathroom or else it won't look cohesive."_

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, _"like hell I'm driving across town at 10:30 at night just to get a soap dish, dumb-ass."_

_"Mean, Iwa-chan!"_ Oikawa responded, jokingly throwing a pillow and smacking his boyfriend right in his face. That ended with him chasing Oikawa around before tackling him to the floor before tickling him.

***

Iwaizumi chuckled as he remembered, _God he can be such an idiot sometimes, but fuck do I love him._

That photo happened to have also jogged another memory. It had happened earlier that day when they were bringing boxes inside. 

***

His mum pulled out a bag full of medicine and other pharmaceutical nick-nacks. Before handing it to him she said, _"you'll never know when you need this stuff, trust me!" "Okay, okay, mum. Thanks,"_ Iwaizumi replied, rolling his eyes at her jokingly.

_"Place it where you'll remember,"_ she chuckled, lightly slapping him on the back of his head for his childishness.

***

If only he could remember where that was- the fridge cabinet! 

He looked above the fridge, a little cabinet that could barely fit anything in it sat right there. Oikawa had pointed out, _"it was pretty impractical. What am I supposed to put there, small grains of rice??"_

They had put the rest of the medicine in a cabinet above the sink as they knew they'd probably need most of that stuff more often. However, they decided to put the thermometer up there since they wouldn’t need it as regularly, and they may as well use it. 

(They also said that they'd remember it more easily if it was there. But that clearly didn't work.)

Standing on his tippy toes, (and cursing Oikawa for being taller than him), he reached into the cabinet to retrieve the medical device. His finger just barely caught on the thermometer packaging after a bit of flailing his hands around in the compartment, unable to even see into it. 

He knew that if Oikawa was here, he would've teased his boyfriend, _"Oh Iwa-chan, you're such a cute little spiky hedgehog!"_ Iwaizumi would've most definitely responded to that with a smack upside his head.

He brought it down, Aha! Thank god it was still in its packaging. Even though they had only been in their apartment for little over a year, the dust had really piled up and he was pretty sure it would be all kinds of broken if it wasn't covered.

Ripping the cardboard opening of it and taking it out, he began to walk out the door before stopping and spinning around, remembering he had other stuff to grab. A thermometer wouldn't really cure his boyfriend's sickness, although he could wack him with it if he started complaining.

He placed it on the kitchen bench and walked over to the cabinet above the sink which was, thankfully, lower than the one above the fridge. This time he could actually _see_ what he was grabbing. 

Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa go into another harsh round of coughing from the lounge, forcing him to speed up his task. Looking around in the cabinet he found the Panadol and fever reducers. 

Before heading back to his boyfriend, he made a quick trip to fridge/freezer, grabbed a cold compress, then got a glass and filled it with water. He then opened the cabinet beneath the sick and grabbed a bucket they had, just in case Oikawa threw up again.

Filling his arms with the goods he found, Iwaizumi walked cautiously back to the lounge room, nervous he would drop something my accident. As Oikawa would have put it, he was _"as graceful as an elephant."_

As he deposited the items on the coffee table, he saw that Oikawa had curled into a side fetal position, his cheeks redder than before, likely from his earlier coughing fit.  
The shorter male crouched and placed a kiss to his boyfriend's sweaty forehead. 

Oikawa opened his eyes groggily, still bright with fever, and croaked sadly, " I still *sniff* don't feel good." 

"I know, baby, I know. I got you some medicine though," Iwaizumi gestured to the stuff on the coffee table right next to them. “Do you think you can drink some water?"

As his boyfriend started to respond, his breath caught in his throat, which caused him to go into another round of ear grating coughing. 

After a bit it died down, and Iwaizumi expected him to say no to his earlier question, but was surprised when he hoarsely replied, " yeah." 

The spiky haired man turned around and uncapped the thermometer. “That's good. First, I need to get your temp though. So, open up."

Turning back, he was greeted with his boyfriend's open mouth. He resisted making a dirty joke to save Oikawa from laughing and going into another coughing fit. 

Oikawa's pulled away before he had the chance to put the thermometer in though, before proceeding to sneeze four times in a row, much to Iwaizumi's amusement, who laughed softly. 

Oikawa sniffled. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying my pain," he mumbled, but Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t actually mad when he saw the smile fighting to break out on his boyfriend's lips.

"It's actually hilarious, thank you for noticing," the shorter man retorted, finally placing the thermometer in his boyfriend's now pouting mouth. 

While they waited for the results, he tapped his sick partner on the shoulder. Oikawa lifted his head and Iwaizumi removed the pillow and replacing it with his lap as he sat down, gently resting his boyfriend's head back down.

He ran his fingers through his sick partner’s hair as Oikawa hummed, clearly happy with the current arrangement, and he closed his eyes again. 

If it weren't for Oikawa kept sneezing, coughing around the thermometer occasionally, and the fact that it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, this would've looked like a normal activity they would’ve done on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Oikawa was still shivering, but only slightly. Iwaizumi was cautious about putting another blanket on him as his body temperature was too high anyway and didn't need his temperature to rise any higher. 

Plus, once Oikawa took the medicine he needed and his stomach had fully settled, they'd just head back to bed anyway.

So instead he just brought the blanket higher and tucked it under his sick boyfriend's chin. Oikawa sneezed under it, probably into the crook of his elbow, and snuggled back into his partner's lap.

The thermometer beeped and Iwaizumi quickly slipped it out of his mouth before Oikawa was brought into another aggressive coughing fit. 

Once he finished, Oikawa shifted in his boyfriend’s lap, curled his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and groaned. 

"How are you feeling baby?" Iwaizumi asked, reaching down and stroking his hands through his partner's curly hair as he read the numbers on the thermometer. 

_37.8c geez,_ he read, _at least it's not as high as I thought._

"Mm, my throat hurts, *sniff*, nose is runny… and ‘m tired," Oikawa croaks out, burying his face in his boyfriend's lap.

Iwaizumi nodded sympathetically, running a hand over his partner's fever red cheek softly before also asking, "is your stomach feeling any better? Are you still nauseous?"  
Oikawa nodded slightly, "a little bit. Mm I can still drink the *cough cough* water though." 

"That's good," Iwaizumi replied softly, and leaned over to grab the glass of water and medicine tablets. He popped out the amount he needed and set the packaging back where it was.

"Can you sit up for me, baby?" He asked. Oikawa nodded, and with Iwaizumi's arm behind his back guiding him up, he was able sit up and rest himself against his boyfriend's chest, sitting himself fully in his lap.

Iwaizumi placed the pills into his sick partner's hand, then passed him the glass of water. Making sure it was firmly in his grasp before he let go, he didn’t want him to spill it by accident. 

Oikawa swallowed the pills one by one and chased them down with the water that he shakily brought to his mouth. 

Once done he rested himself back against his boyfriend and passed him back the glass. 

Iwaizumi bent forward at an awkward angle, trying not to jostle his boyfriend too much, and placed it back on to the coffee table. 

Oikawa closed his eyes before letting out a gravely sigh, then sniffled again. He turned himself to side a bit and rested his heated forehead in his partner's neck.

Iwaizumi brought an arm around his boyfriend’s chest and shifted the blanket so it was on the both of them. Then he leaned the both of them back against the couch. 

Once they were both settled and comfortable, Iwaizumi moved his arm under his boyfriend's t-shirt. He gently started to rub circles on his belly, trying to relax him even more. 

Oikawa hums in contentment, "mm thanks." 

As the two sat there, slowly unwinding from the events of before, and the added help of Iwaizumi massaging his belly, Oikawa started to doze off.

Iwaizumi could see it by the way that his boyfriend's head kept slipping down slightly, before Oikawa slowly lifted it back up again. His breathing had also slowed down, though it was still scratchy and sounded painful.

He contemplated going to see if they had something else to soothe his throat, but before he started moving, Oikawa quickly leaned forward and sneezed multiple times.

Once he finished, he sniffled and laid back again. By now he was continuously sniffling, and as much as it's partially annoying to the spiky haired man, it must also be annoying to person doing it so Iwaizumi felt some sympathy for him.

With his other hand he reached beside himself to a little side table that was next to the couch and grabbed a couple tissues from the tissue box. He then passed them to Oikawa, who took them gratefully, giving a croaky thanks. 

He blew his nose for a long time, and once he was done, Iwaizumi took the tissues back and threw them into the bucket he had brought before. The germs didn't really bother him, he’s had a lot of worse on him that came from his boyfriend than germs. He also had a good immune system, made strong by the countless hours he played outside with bugs as a child. So one of Oikawa's illnesses would likely have zero effect on him.

It came in handy considering his boyfriend had to have one of the shittiest immune systems to ever exist.

A previous situation that he always brings up, (much to the annoyance of his dramatic boyfriend), is the time a baby sneezed across the room from him and his boyfriend when they were getting lunch one day. Then not even an hour later, Oikawa was sneezing and coughing up a storm. 

***

_"I swear, Assikawa,"_ Iwaizumi had said, _"you're gonna die from a ladybug landing on your nose."_ Oikawa gasped and had pushed his boyfriend, _"Mean Iwa-chan! I can't help it that I'm not a brute like you."_

Iwaizumi just laughed and wrapped his boyfriend's hand in his, _"at least I can still do this."_ And he proceeded to peck a small kiss on the other's cheek. 

The small genuine smile that appeared on Oikawa's lips filled Iwaizumi's heard with so much love that day.

***  
Now he placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, gently rousing him from a light doze he had fallen into. 

"We should head back to bed, you need proper rest," Iwaizumi said, running a finger over Oikawa's cheek, "do you think you'll be sick again?"

Oikawa shook his head lightly. "No. I think I'll be okay."

"I'll the bring the bucket anyway, just in case," the spiky haired man decided.

They both slowly sat up properly, Iwaizumi guiding his boyfriend behind his back. He helped Oikawa stand up, but the taller man slightly swayed on his feet and plopped back down quickly.

Alarmed, Iwaizumi crouched in front on him, a hand on his cheek. “Hey, you okay? I think you just stood up too fast."

"Mm... yeah. Dizzy," he mumbled, his eyes were scrunched closed and he gave a small cough.

"That's okay," Iwaizumi cooed, "I got you."

With little to no effort, he wrapped his arms under his boyfriend's legs and back, lifted him and carried him bridal style again.

Oikawa gave a hoarse giggle snuggling himself in his boyfriend's arms. “So strong Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi chuckled and rolled his eyes, slowly making his way back to the bedroom. 

The lights were still off in their bedroom, but it worked in their favour as the lights shining in their eyes this early in the morning were annoying them both. 

The lights from the bathroom and lounge down the hall were also enough for them to see anyway.

He carefully placed his boyfriend down on the bed. Oikawa sighed happily, resting himself fully in the mattress, shifting around to get comfortable. 

"Wait, don't get too comfortable, dummy. You gotta change your clothes first," Iwaizumi said watching his boyfriend sniffle and roll onto his side, "at least your t-shirt, it's gross."

Oikawa whined, "later. Too tired." 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again before making his way to their closet. The sick man watched from the bed as his boyfriend rummaged around, before pulling out a shirt. 

It was a light blue one with a little traditional demon embroidered over where the heart would be. 

"Hey, this matches you. You're both ugly monsters!" Iwaizumi teases, throwing it at Oikawa's shocked pouting face. 

"You're so mean to me," Oikawa whines, taking off his sweaty t-shirt and throwing at his boyfriend, who caught it and threw it into their laundry basket, "but if we're talking ugly monsters. You'd be a werewolf. Like damn Iwa-chan, do you even pluck your eyebrows?! There's so much hair there we could re-enact Rapunzel."

He ended his tease with a triumphant laugh, which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

Iwaizumi chuckled, walking round to Oikawa's side of the bed, "we could. You'd be the nasty step-mother."

Oikawa gasped, lying back into the mattress after putting the new t-shirt on. 

The shorter male chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, and brought the blanket up and tucked him in. 

Resting his hand on his cheek, Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned into it and whispered, "thank you."

Iwaizumi smiled, stroking his cheek softly before saying, "I'll be back. I'm gonna go grab some more medicine for later."

Oikawa just nodded, letting his weight sink fully into the pillow. 

The shorter male watched for a couple moments as his boyfriend's raspy breaths got slower and he began to drift off.

As quietly as he could, he made his way back to lounge, grabbing the medicine, the bucket and the half-empty glass. He didn't really need the thermometer but grabbed it any to check his temperature again in the morning, or if his fever somehow got worse. He doubted that it would, but it never hurt to be safe.

Before heading back to the bedroom, he made a quick pit-stop at the kitchen to empty and fill the glass with again fresh water. He added a few ice cubes, hoping it would soothe his boyfriend's throat a little. Iwaizumi knew the ice would probably melt anyway but on the off-chance Oikawa would want some soon, he added them. He also grabbed some cough drops from the medicine cabinet since that would help a lot more. 

With his arms full, (again), he finally headed back their shared bedroom. On his way there he turned off all the lights, except for the bathroom since he still had find his way to his room and couldn't exactly do that in the dark.

As he made his way into the room, he stopped, chuckling quietly as he looked fondly at his boyfriend. He was now lying on his side, mouth open and drooling gracefully on the pillow. Not mention the snot also dripping from his nose.

He deposited the bucket on the floor beside his sick boyfriend, and placed the medicine, cough drops and water next to him on his Oikawa's bedside table. He ended up having to shuffle around a bunch of alien figurines he had on there, just to fit the medicine on it. 

Thankfully he had full box of tissues on there, so he should be all set on the nose situation.

Before heading to his side to go to bed himself, he quickly grabbed his phone from his own bedside table, opening the camera and taking a few shots of his boyfriend's beautiful sleeping face. The spiky haired man had to stop himself from bursting out laughing multiple times.

Once he had his fun he headed back to his side, plugging his phone into it's charger, before gently getting into bed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping partner. 

As he settled back into the mattress, he sighed, relieved to be back in bed. He loved his boyfriend, truly he did, and he would always care for him when he's sick. But having to get up at 2:30 in the morning was not something he wanted to do on a regular basis.

He tucked himself in under the blanket and as he was about to close his eyes he remembered that Oikawa had work the next day. He was lucky he himself didn't. 

Grateful his boyfriend's boss was a friend of theirs, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick message explaining their situation and requesting a sick day. He didn't have to worry about it getting rejected, Oikawa was a hard worker, he stayed late and worked on most public holidays. To be honest, his boss would probably be telling him to take the day off anyway.

He proceeded to turn off the morning alarm, turn his phone off and placed it back where it was. Taking a quick glance at his alarm he saw that time read 3:19 am. _Good morning,_ I guess, he jokingly thought to himself.

Before fully relaxing again he tried to remember if there was anything else he needed to do. 

Not coming up with anything, he leaned over and gave boyfriend a kiss on his cheek, _get better soon, Oikawa._

Rolling back, he finally closed his eyes again, feeling the tension leave his body as he too slowly began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Have a perfect day <3


End file.
